


Let. Me. Go. Home.

by gayspraypaint



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Depression, Explicit Language, Heavy Angst, Homesickness, I wrote this while depressed, Langst, Post-Season/Series 06, Self-Indulgent, im sorry, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspraypaint/pseuds/gayspraypaint
Summary: The team is finally going back to earth! But they can only make one stop because Allura doesn't want anything to happen to them. And if god forbid something happens they could easily form Voltron to protect the planet. With no input from Lance the team decides to land in Mid-western America where their families are. Shit hits the fan. Lance gets beyond pissed and reveals some... things...____Takes place after season 6. This is going to be really short too... I just needed to vent for a little.





	Let. Me. Go. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while depressed!!! It's mainly a vent fic that I had to type out!! Please proceed with caution!! Stay safe!

"Excuse me but  _what_?!" Lance was standing off to the side of the group imagining how happy his family will be to see him again. How much he missed Cuba. He just wanted to go home and hug his mama again. 

"It'd be best to only make one general stop and since our families live in Mid-Western America... that's where we're going..?" Pidge replied with uncertainty and confusion. She knew Lance wasn't paying attention but didn't his family also live in the Midwest? 

"So that's the final decision? So I can't go home? Wow, thanks guys. Don't I feel the fucking love." 

"We didn't-" Shiro started, but Lance cut him off. 

"You didn't what?! You didn't know?! _Really?!_ Boo- fucking- hoo! Our first time getting into that fucking castle I talked about Varadero beach. Where the else would that fucking be?! In **CANADA**?! I knew you guys didn't listen to me but Jesus Christ I thought you cared a little." 

"Lance calm-" Again he cut someone off. It was Allura this time. 

"CALM DOWN?! Are you all ACTUALLY SHITTING on me?! I do so much for ALL of you; and I get NOTHING in return?! I thought you guys were like my family?!  _¿Qué tipo de familia ignora la suya?_ (What kind of family ignores their own?)" 

"You need to calm down Lance!" Hunk said going to comfort his friend. 

"No!  _¡Hice tanto por todos ustedes! y ¿qué obtengo a cambio? No jode nada!_ (I do so much for you guys! And what do I get in return? Fucking nothing!) I've been there for all of you! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?! YOU DON'T EVEN NEED ME ANYMORE!" 

"W-what?" Keith sounded shocked. He knew about Lance's insecurities, but didn't he reassure him? He left so Lance would have a spot in Voltron! What is he talking about?! 

"Keith and Shiro are back to take their rightful lions! Allura has a better connection with Blue than I _ever_ did. I bring  **literally** **nothing** to the team! You all agree that I only annoy you guys! I'm not needed!  _Así que déjame ir a casa._ (So just let me go home.)" Near the end of the sentence his eyes began to water. 

"Pidge, you've always found me to be annoying. Hunk, I've always just gotten in your way. Shiro, god where do I even begin? Keith, he brings anything I could ever hope to bring to the team but 1,000,000x better! Allura, you've always somewhat hated me. I was always the comedy relief and even Coran is better than me at that! I have no place on this team! Don't bring up the fact that I'm "the teams sharp shooter" because no one fucking calls me that and accurate aim is a skill that can, gasp! Be learned by literally anyone with at LEAST one eye!" Lance was in tears at this point. 

No one said anything... because they knew that, in a sense, he was right... 

Yeah... everyone kind of found him annoying but in that sibling way. They annoy you but you love them no matter what. They mean the world to you. Hunk and Pidge admit that they made fun of him a lot; but they thought he was okay with it. Allura always treated him like the little brother she never had. Keith saw him as a true friend;  _Lance went to him when he was feeling down for Christ sake_! Shiro was tough with Lance, ya, but he was always worried for Lance. The kid was extremely lanky and it made him a little nervous. He admired the kid for his aim honestly! 

Ya, no one called him "the teams sharp shooter" but that doesn't mean they didn't admire the skill that came to him so naturally. After watching watching Lance make that shot at Betatraz Pidge started to train with shooting. Not only to help Lance with long distance fighting(even though they all knew he didn't need it) but also because it would help her with using her bayard. She would train for hours on end everyday and she still couldn't hit a still non-moving target in the center! 

But... no one ever told him these things... 

It was  _their fault_. 

 

 

 

 

After trying to convince him otherwise Lance still didn't want to be apart of the team. He made up his mind; it took them long enough to admit these things to him. He didn't know if he could go through something like that again. 

They dropped him off in front of his home and with sad smiles and a few tears left him be. They gave him a communicator just in case he wanted to talk to them... but he rarely used it if ever. 

The only time he used it was to check up on them every once in a blue moon. He was pissed at them all but he still cared for their well being. 

 

 

They let him go home and live in peace. 

 

Because they knew they fucked up. 

They majorly  _fucked_ up. 

They  _fucked up so so **so**_ badly. 


End file.
